The Unspeakable
by xduck
Summary: It's complicated.


It started with an innocent question.

"Gohan, can I see your . . . ?"

She was pointing to the area below his belt, so maybe it wasn't an innocent question after all. But the way she said it was very casual, as if she was asking him if she could see his hand, like she did when she was trying to convince him she could predict his future by reading his palm lines.

He wasn't sure how to answer, so after he left his jaw hanging open and stared at her as if she was crazy, she offered, "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

What she'd said instantly made blood rush to his head so fast he was afraid it would spout out his nose. He had been courting her for a couple years now and they had barely exchanged kisses, so he always assumed that was how things were going to be like until they got married. And he was fine with it, since he was raised to be a gentleman who would treat any girl with respect. It never even occurred to him to have impure thoughts about Videl, thoughts that other guys his age might've had with a disturbing regularity.

Now that she'd mentioned it, thought, an unfortunate image crossed his mind. Videl's breasts. Videl's _bare _br-bre . . .

"V-Videl, don't kid around." He was flustered, knowing how much she liked to tease him. At this point in his life he knew that he was occasionally more naive than everyone else, having been raised in the countryside away from what everyone else grew up with.

"Please? I just want to see what a boy's . . . you know, what _it_ looks like."

The expression on her face told him that she wasn't kidding, so after thinking about it for a while he caved in. It made sense to him that she would be curious. She was a girl, after all, and he had no brothers she'd taken a bath together with as a little girl. There was no harm in showing what _it_ looked like to her, even if he found it a bit embarrassing.

"All right, but just a quick look, okay?"

They were hanging around the city park at the time, and although it was getting dark and not many people were around anymore, it was still a public place. So he looked around to make sure that absolutely no one was anywhere near where they were, and after a few seconds of hesitation he quickly pulled down the zipper of his pants and gave her a good look of his private parts.

He was so mortified he could barely look at her face it as she examined him closely and intently what he had always been told to never show to a girl. He knew his mother had seen his father, but that was different. They were married, and he was a man and she a woman. Him and Videl, they were not like his parents yet.

Just when he thought he was going to explode after being looked at for so long, she did the unthinkable and lightly touched _it_ with one finger. He quickly pulled back in a panic.

"Sorry," Videl said as he pulled up the zipper of his pants, not looking as apologetic as much as she was amazed and slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to do that."

Gohan didn't say anything as he sat back down. He wasn't mad, he just didn't feel very comfortable at that moment. The two of them sat in silence as if contemplating what had just happened, and maybe what could've happened if things were a bit different.

"All right then," she said finally, a sense of obligation audible in her tone, "I'll show you mine now."

"No, Videl, that's really not necess-"

But before he could finish his sentence she'd lifted up her shirt as well as her bra, exposing her two round white breasts to him. His eyes widened and he grew speechless. He had seen breasts before, of course, but that was a long time ago when he was a little kid, when he didn't understand what was so fascinating about the female body. Now he just sat there, not wanting to stare but being unable to look away.

"Touch them," Videl said. "It's only fair."

He hesitated for so long that she impatiently grabbed his hand and placed it one of her breasts. He didn't fight back as he guided his hand and ran it across her chest to her other breast. Time stopped for both of them as they were lost in each other's eyes, not saying what they both were thinking, their hearts thumping faster and faster. When she let his hand go, he quickly pulled it back and looked away, as if he felt guilty for not resisting her a bit harder.

"There. Now we're even." Her voice was perfectly calm, and she smoothed down her shirt without losing her cool, as if what she'd done wasn't unusual in the least.

The awkwardness didn't last and they were soon having a normal conversation with each other, and as they headed home there was an unspoken agreement that neither of them was to ever speak of the incident, not even to each other.


End file.
